SRMTHFG the musical
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: it's dumb but funny, the team reenacting different musical moment's. just for fun.
1. Spell on you - Valina and wuya

**Perhaps I've been listening to this song to much XD I might use this for something else as well. This is short and kind of dumb really, but hopefully fun too.  
** "Evacuate, there are dangerous witches here!" Chiro and Jinmay yelled. The audience of the Halloween show turned to look at Valina and Wuya. The audience started to clap and cheer.  
"Follow my lead." Wuya whispered to Valina. Valina nodded.  
Chiro's and Jinmay's warnings fell on death ears. The audience of the costume party just took it as part of the show. They could do nothing as the witches began there spell.  
Wuya: _I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lyin'  
_The two begin to make their way to the stage.

Valina _: "It's been three hundred years  
Right down to the day  
Now the witch is back  
And there's hell to pay"  
_The two began to walk up the stairs of the stage

Wuya: _"I put a spell on you And now you're…!"  
_ Valina: _MIIIIIINE!_

Wuya: _"Hello, Sugazoom!  
Were the witch sisters!"  
_

Wuya: _I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone  
_Valina: _(Gone gone gone, so long!)  
My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong  
_Valina _: (So strong, so strong, so strong!)  
Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine_

Wuya: ( _Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)_

Valina: _If you don't believe  
You better get superstitious  
Ask my sisters  
_Wuya: _"Ooh, she's vicious!"_

 _Valina: I put a spell on you..._

 _I put a spell on you..._

 _Sisters!_

The two started to use the energy of the crowd to cast a spell.

Both _: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

Crowd: _Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

Both _: In comma coriyama_

Crowd _: In comma coriyama_

Both: _Hey, hey, high, high_

 _Say bye-bye!_

 _BYYYYYE, BYYYYE!  
_ A beast giant beast beganto crawl out of the prop cauldron on stage… _  
_


	2. Wont say i'm in love - Nova

Nova was taking a walk in the park holding the flower Spark's had given her a few minuets' ago. Deep in thought: " _He flirts that's all! Nothing more! We have no time for love. Wait it's not love, just a little affection. I'm not a kid! I refuse to have a crush, especially on that: annoying, lazy, free spirited, competitive, smartass, funny, good looking, jerk. Not after the last crush I had ended in heart break. It's not a crush!" "UGGGGGH!"_

Nova: __ _"If there's a prize for rotten judgment"_ remembering Mandarin. _  
"I guess I've already won that"  
_ She threw away the flower. 3 small mice surrounded it. One of them grabbed it. _  
"No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that"  
_

?: " _Who do you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you"  
_Nova looked around really confused unable to find the source of the noise _  
_Mice _: "Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?"  
_Nova: _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

Mice: _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, o"h_

Nova: _"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson"  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

Mice: _"Girl, you can't deny it_  
 _Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying_  
 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_  
 _Face it like a grown-up_  
 _When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_

Nova: _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

Mice: " _Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love"_

Nova: _"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love"_

Mice: _:We'll do it until you admit you're in love:_

Nova: _"You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it"_

Nova walked over to a fountain and sat down. As her hand hit the cement of the fountain, she felt something under it. She picked it up, it was the flower Sparks had given her.

Mice: _"Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."_

The flowers blue petals were soft as silk. A sweet smile along with a slight blush stretched across her face. " _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love"_

 **(Please comment and tell me if you think there needs to be more details about the scene in between the lyrics.) I don't own this song.**


	3. Mandarin- you are not one of us

Mandarin had been running for what felt like hours in the savage lands. He was back to his old self. He didn't know what spell Mage used, but it restored him: physically and mentally: _"How could I have done such a thing? I betrayed them, lied to them, HURT them!_  
Mandarin: _  
"Deception!  
Disgrace!  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face!  
Deception!  
Disgrace!  
He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

He wasn't sure if the Savage land monsters were actually singing, or if it was a product of his guilt ridden mind.

Monsters of the forest:  
 _"Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)"  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)"_

As he ran the voices of the monsters sounded like the voices of the hyper force…. _  
_  
Nova: _"Born in grief!"  
_ Sparks _: "Raised in hate!"  
_ Gibson: _Helpless to defy his fate!  
_ Nova, Sparks, Gibson _,_ Otto:  
 _"Let him run  
Let him live"  
_Antauri: " _But do not forget what we cannot forgive"  
_ All: _And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind  
Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

Mandarin was out of breath, but he had made it to a safe hill top. He slid down the side of a tree.

Nothing could describe the way he felt.

Mandarin:  
 _"I am not one of you…._

 _Deception….  
Pain…..  
Destruction…..  
Disgrace…..  
Deception_…."

 **Original song: Not one of us from the lion king. I had to edit it a little bit to suit the moment. I don't own the song. :) hope you liked it.**


	4. Let it go - Nova

"WHAT!" Nova shouted in shock. Nova couldn't believe she lost the bet….Citrus bet her that she couldn't balance 3 books on each hand, while standing on a balancing beam for 3 minutes. Nova didn't know what happened. First she was doing well, and then she felt herself hit the floor. She should have been able to do that, master Afay (that might be misspelled) used to make her do harder balance training than this all the time. " _I'll practice later, for now I have a bet to pay."_ Now she had to sing…over the loud speakers of the robot. Citrus handed Nova the lyric changes, with an evil grin on her face.  
"You little brat…" Nova said in a grumping tone. Citrus just snickered and hooked up the mike, and spoke into it: "I am so sorry for what you're ears are about to hear…" everyone looked at the speakers closest to where they were at the time with confused expressions on their faces.  
The familiar 'Let it go' music started playing. Nova swallowed one last time.

 _ **"The sand glows bright on the beach today.  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of solar isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen."**_

" _Oh dear good what have you gotten me into"_ she thought to herself.

" _ **The heat is blazing like this burning storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!  
Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

 _ **Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!"**_

" _well this isn't too bad" she thought._

" _ **Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!**_

She was starting to have fun.

 _ **I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the sun rage on,  
The heat never bothered me anyway!"**_

Nova was really starting to put herself into it.

" _ **It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!"**_

" _Dang! I'm not half bad."_

" _ **It's time to see what I can do**_ _  
_ _ **To test the limits and break through**_ _  
_ _ **No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"**_

Nova was starting to glow…. Literally.

" _ **Let it go, let it go**_ **  
** _ **I am one with the sun and sky**_ **  
** _ **Let it go, let it go**_ **  
** _ **You'll never see me cry!**_ **  
** _ **Here I stand**_ **  
** _ **And here I'll stay**_ **  
** _ **Let the sun rage on!"**_

Citrus had been filming the entire thing, so of course she now had the odd phenomenon on tape.

 _ **My power swirls through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in heated flares all around  
And one thought shines like an solar blast**_

 _ **I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!**_

 _ **Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the sun rage on,  
The heat never bothered me anyway!**_

Claps and cheers from the monkey team could be heard coming through the com. Nova got up and walked away without even noticing the glow. As she walked down the hall the glow faded away.

 **Let it go from frozen. I don't own the song. I edited the song to be more Nova like, thanks for reading**


	5. Wont back down - Antauri

**(Jonny cash version)**

Antauri was alone sitting on top of the robot. Looking out at the gray sky, it cloudy dreary day. The skeleton king was back. "As long as I live I will fight to protect lives, and fight back against you're tyranny" A feeling of protectiveness and responsibility filed his metallic heart:

" _Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You could stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down"_

Little did Antauri know Chiro listening from the super robots neck door.

Antauri: _"Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down"_

It was strange hearing Antauri sing, he wasn't bad or anything. It's just something Chiro hadn't  
expected to ever see Antauri do.

Antauri: _"there isn't an easy way out  
I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down"_

Though Chiro didn't know it, Antauri had at this point sensed the boy's presence.

Antauri: _Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down  
there isn't an easy way out  
I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
No, I won't back down_

"You can come on Chiro, there is no need to hide." Antauri smiled his calm smile.  
Chiro's eye's became wide. He wandered out of the door way and sat down next to Antauri.  
"You sing?" Chiro asked amazed and slightly shocked.  
"Once in a blue moon…."

 **I don't own the song, it is freaking hard to find song's that suits Antauri. this is practically the only one I found.**


	6. King Of Anything - Nova

"Nova **I'm** leader, you do what **I** say." Mandarin huffed. Nova and Mandarin had been having a heated….no…. a fiery argument for the past 8 minutes. "I'm not arguing with you on a captain to major level! I'm arguing with you on a mandarin to Nova level!"  
"That's the same thing! This discussion is over!"  
"No it's…." Nova was cut off by Mandarin. "Yes, **it** **is** …."

" _Keep drinkin' coffee  
Stare me down across the table  
While I look outside _  
_So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet  
And count the cars that pass by" _Nova sang in a voice, that mandarin could barely hear.

"What was that?" Mandarin asked in a–if you speak back you will be punished- tone. Nova snapped her head up to look at him in the eye.

" _You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked" _Nova started singing defiantly, much louder than before.

" _So let me thank you for your time  
And try to not waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast" _Nova began pushing Mandarin towards the door. To shocked to say anything he just walked backwards as Nova advanced angrily.

" _I hate to break it to you,_  
 _But I'm not drowning_  
 _There's no one here to save_  
 _Who cares if you disagree?_  
 _You are not me_  
 _Who made you king of anything?_  
 _So you dare tell me who to be_  
 _Who died and made you king of anything?"_

Nova kicked him out of her room and slammed the door in his face. The moment the door closed she slid down the back of it.

" _You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
You swear you know best."_

Nova got off the floor and began to walk over to her punching bag.

" _But you expect me to  
Jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset."_

She started punching it very hard. (duh)

" _I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction oh  
But you'll never see_

 _You're so busy makin' maps  
With my name on them in all caps  
You've got the talkin' down  
Just not the listening"_

The more she sang, the harder she hit.

 _And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

Something was cracking…..

" _All my life  
I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I  
Just hurt  
And hide  
Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide."_

She hit the bag so hard, it flew off its stand, and across the room.

" _Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me.  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be.  
Who died and made you king of anything?"_

She stood there breathing hard, she slowed her singing.

" _Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me.  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be.  
Who died and made you kin_g of anything?"

She slid to her knees. "What's with him? He's been such a jerk for the last few months. What's happened to my friend?" She wondered sadly.

 **King Of Anything. Slightly edited. I don't own the song.**


	7. Do you wanna build a snow man -All

Each member of the team was placed in a small cell. The Skeleton King took away their powers and he was currently preparing for their execution for the whole city to see. Chiro, The Hyper force, Citrus, Jinmay, reformed Mandarin, were all locked up. No hope, No powers. Despair was all that was left it seemed. All sat silently, nothing to say, but then a voice came out of the silence. Jinmay had started to sing:

Jinmay:  
 _Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play_.

Not sure what to do Nova found herself doing something unexpected….she added onto the song:

Nova:  
 _I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-_

Otto naturally continued it:  
Otto:  
 _We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-_

Sparxs normally wouldn't ever sing (especially not a Kids song) but were probably going to die soon so what the hell:  
Sparx:  
 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman._

 _Okay, bye..._

Antauri:  
 _Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls.  
_The others were amazed with Antauri…..singing is not something they thought he could do

Chrio:  
 _I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-_

Gibson  
 _It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by_-

Cytris:  
 _Elsa?  
Do you wanna build a snow man?  
It doesn't have to be a snow man_.

And with a burst of love and happiness:  
All:  
 _Elsa?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
_They didn't know why but they felt happy, but they did. They were so giddy that they were completely unaware that they were glowing. (Literally) _  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a Snowman?  
_The Mandarin clone was could hear them from his post, a floor up. He couldn't have been more confused at their giddiness…

 **Not sure what to do with this at the moment...**


	8. Shut Up And Dance - Sparks and Nova

****_**When it's the stereo  
**_ **Also you're just going to have to use your imagination when it comes to the dancing, cause it will likely make more sense than my explanations.** _ **  
**__

Skeleton King was finally defeated. After a long hard battle, it was finally over. Naturally a celebration was in order. Some of those who were involved in the war were having a party at an old building at the docks. Antauri sat on a crate, watching his allies dancing in celebration. Truth be told, he didn't listen to music often. In fact the only media he watched or read was the news. Sparks was still feeling bad about the fire of hate thing; the defeat of skeleton king reminded him of it. So he just stood next to Antauri.  
"Sparks, why are you just standing back here? It's unlike you." Antauri spoke without looking.  
"Because…" Sparks was interrupted: "If you continued to live in the past, you will lose the present."  
"You're just sitting back here." Sparks retorted.  
"I don't dance…Never have." Just as Antauri said that, Nightshade came walking up. The she-Viking Kathurian had an extremely happy expression on her face.  
"You're modern world has such amazing music. You both should come and join the festivities" She said joyfully. "Na, I'm good." Sparks answered.  
"No thank…." Before Antauri could finish Nightshade grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Everyone was having fun except Sparks; Chiro and Jinmay, Otto and Lucky, Darin (Mandarin) and Tundra, Hibiscus somehow dragged Gibson to the dance floor(Likely not for long), and Antauri and Nightshade (who were doing some Viking dancing thing).  
Nova noticed Sparks, and how sad he was. _"You need to cheer up…..i got it!"_ This was a celebration, so why not do something a tad bit wild. Nova ran over to Citrus, who was the D.J, and suggested a certain song. Nova made her way over to Sparks. "Oh, hi Nov…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Nova what are you doing?" A familiar tune started playing.

Nova: _"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
You said, "You're holding back, "  
I said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
_It took Sparks a second to understand what was happening, but when he did, a smile grew across his face.  
 _ **This woman is my destiny She said**_  
Both: "Ooh-ooh-hoo, _Shut up and dance with me!"  
_ Dancing! Music! Joy!

 _ **We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.**_

Sparks was feeling a lot better, to say the least

Sparks: _"She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,"_

Nova: _"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_  
Sparks: " _I said, "You're holding back, "_  
 _She said",_  
Nova: _"Shut up and dance with me!"  
_ Sparks:  
 _"This woman is my destiny  
She said,"_  
Both: _Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me."_

" _ **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together"**_

I can't explain dance moves very well…..(Oh god I just had Déjà vu… just thought you should know XD)

Sparks: _"She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,"_

Nova:" _Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

Sparks: " _I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said,"_  
Nova: _"Shut up and dance with me!"_  
Sparks: _"This woman is my destiny  
She said,"_  
Both: " _Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me.  
_ They were unaware that the other members of the hyper force had when to a table to rest, they were watching. _  
__**Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
**_Sparks: _"I realize this is my last chance."  
_ Nova had her eye closed from laughing, but snapped them open, when she felt something on her lips. Sparks was giving her a kiss. She was shocked at first, but kissed him back. Warm, happy, love.

Both: _She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,  
_"Bout time!" Mandarin said just barely loud enough for Nova and Sparks to hear.  
Nova and Sparks snapped back in reality and turned around to see some smug faces watching them from a table. Sparks and Nova looked at each other and shrugged, and when back to dancing. _  
_ _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, " **_**  
**_**She said,**_ _  
_Both: _"Shut up and dance with me!_  
 _This woman is my destiny"  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"_

Nova: _"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

Sparks:" _I said, "You're holding back, she said"_

Nova: " _Shut up and dance with me!"_  
Sparks: _This woman is my destiny She said,_  
Both: _"Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me.  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me"  
_

" **Shut up and dance with me," "by WALK THE MOON." I don't own the song. Enjoy**


	9. Son of Man- Antauri

**Training montage/scrapbook montage (also Antauri will be singing in his head.)**

Antauri removed a large book from a trunk in his room; it was a scrapbook filled with pictures and entries. Sense Skeleton King was finally gone; he thought he would go back and look through his favorite memories.

" _Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time."_

Chiro and the team were standing around a table looking at battle strategies, which Chiro had a talent for. He was really starting to become attached to the boy, even though he had only been with the team for about a month.

" _On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak" _

Chiro was up till past midnight looking though old newspapers and books from the orphanage, trying to find answers to who his parents for, he finally fell asleep. Antauri smiled at the sleeping boy, being the leader gave him a new found of bravery, or perhaps it wasn't the leadership, but having a family to be there for him. He put a blanket over the boy and put a pillow under his head.

" _Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be." _

Chiro was starting to become quite the expert at driving the tank torso, as good, if not better, than Mandarin. The thought of Mandarin caused a bit of pain in Antauri's heart. It might have been over 60 years ago, but it felt like yesterday when he had to send his brother away.

" _Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man" _

Chiro was having a bit of difficulty learning his attacks. He didn't know what they were, no one else knew what they would be. Antauri tried to teach him Monkey Mind Scream, but it backfired and ended up giving the poor child vertigo for a week.

" _Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be" _

Chiro finally preformed a power attack he calls it 'Lightning Kick'. Antauri smiles from the control room in pride.

 _In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love_

The team decided to have a movie night, Sparks got to pick out the move; He chose Ghost Busters. Gibson was covering Otto's ears and eyes at certain points, and Nova did the same to Chiro.

 _Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all _

Antauri looked at one last picture of Chiro's 14th birthday. They might have gotten attacked that day by the mad man Kringle, but it was a good moment. It not only meant he was 14, but that he had been with them for a year. _Chiro is our leader, our family, my student…, and son_ _to me._

" _Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be…"_

 **Suggested and dedicated to WingedWolf101.**

 **Song: "Son of Man" By Phil Collins**


End file.
